Cartoon Story part 16 - The Big One
Mr. Potato Head - Tom Cat (w/Jerry Mouse as a extra) (Tom and Jerry) * Hamm - Alex (Madagascar) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Bo Peep - Jenna (Balto) * Woody - Balto (Balto) * Slinky Dog - Blu (Rio) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (w/Daffy Duck as a extra) (Looney Tunes) * Molly - Infant Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) * Mr. Shark - Nigel (Rio) * RC - Dino (The Flintstones) * Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Bears (Brother Bear), and Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) * Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) * Sarge - Timon (The Lion King) * Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Snake - Morton (Horton Hears A Who) * Robot - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Etch - Quick Draw McGraw * Doodle Pad as himself * Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) * Trokia Bulldog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) * Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy - Vitani (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Claudandus (Felidae), and Droopy (Tom and Jerry) * Roly Poly Clown - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Mr. Spell - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Rocky Gibraltar - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Buzz Lightyear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Troll Doll - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Sid Phillips - Ronno (Bambi ll) * Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Scud - Shark (Jaws) * Magic 8-Ball as himself * Barrel Of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) * Robot Guards as themselves * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Powerpuff Girls * Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bunny (The Powerpuff Girls) * Hannah Phillips - Faline (Bambi ll) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.)/Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Baby Face - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) * Legs - Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) * Hand-in-the-Box - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Roller Bob - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Frog - Max (The Little Mermaid) * Jingle Joe - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Rockmobile - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar((2014)) * Walking Car - Melman (Madagascar) * Ducky - Ed (The Lion King) * Whiskers as himself * Marie Antoinette - Gloria, and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Parts Category:Toy Story Parts